videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario/Rap Meanings
[[Ash Ketchum|'Ash Ketchum']]:''' '''Another challenge? I'll show you that I rap faster, (Ash is saying that this battle is just another challenge in his live and he's gonna show Mario who can rap the fastest out of the two.) For you're just a plumber; I'm the Pokemon master! (Ash states that because Mario is only a plumber, he can't rap as fast as the Pokemon master like he is.) I'll burn you like a Charizard, zap you like a Pikachu, (Ash says he's gonna burn Mario down with the fire of his Charizard and zap him with electricity thanks to Pikachu. Charizard is a fire type and Pikachu is a electric type, so he's gonna use them to burn Mario with fire and zap him with electricity.) Whip you like a Venusaur, beat you like a Riolu! (A Venusaur is a grass type pokemon that is most associated with the move, Vine Whip and Riolu is a fighting type. Meaning Ash is gonna take advantage of that and whip and beat Mario like the two pokemons in this battle.) My name's known across the Pokemon world! (Ash has traveled all across the Pokemon world to catch pokemons and saying because of that, he is very well known.) Who you known by? Just some ugly blond girl! (Referring to the last line, Ash states that because he has traveled all across the world he has met many people and therefore very well known. Mario, however isn't because he usually just go saves Princess Peach and didn't go across the world like Ash did, so he wouldn't be known by many people. Ash is also calling Peach ugly.) I'm a ten year old BOSS, how you rap to that? (Ash is first seen getting his pokemon when he was ten, his age was never mentioned again, meaning he has never aged. Because of this, he's saying that even though he is only ten years old, he is still better than Mario and he cannot rap against him.) You may be the face of Nintendo but all you do is plunge crap! (Mario is one of the most famous Nintendo character, making him possibly the face of Nintendo. Because of this, Ash thought he would be doing something better instead of being a dirty plumber.) Mario: Watch your mouth! You're rapping versus Mario, boy! (Mario is telling Ash to be careful of the words he say because he's rapping against a famous icon like Mario, and he also calls ash a boy because of he is only ten.) Why don't you go home to your mamma and play with your toys? (Mario states that because of Ash's age, he shouldn't go out and fight someone like Mario and instead go back to his mother and play with his toys because he is only a little kid.) I've saved an entire galaxy, what do you do? (Reference to Super Mario Galaxy, a game where Mario goes across the galaxy and fight bad guys. Because of this, Mario would be better than Ash and he is taunting him by saying he has done something bad that he states in the next line.) Jam small animals in balls and play your Gamecube! (Ash has traveled across the world to capture pokemons but Mario thinks he is just using them as slaves by putting them in little pokeballs and making them fight for his entertainment. He is also saying that Ash plays a Gamecube, a device that has a few Pokemon games in it.) I show variety in my games, but not you, (Mario is saying that his games has many varieties and differences, unlike the Pokemon games.) It's the same story every time you just change your costume! (Mario states that the Pokemon games are just a ripoff of each other and all they do is change clothes, though this is ironic because Super Mario Bros. 1 & 2 & 3 are all alike, even other Mario games are similar.) You have small animals protect you in a battle scene, (Mario again says that Ash uses the pokemons as slaves to fight for his entertainment in battles and he can't actually fight by himself.) While I'm a super jumping, fireball throwing machine! (Referring to the last line, Mario's saying that Ash needs the help of his pokemons while he can throw fireballs at enemies and jump super high.) Ash Ketchum: You think you're so hot? But let me remind you! (Ash reply to Mario's bragging about how he can jump very high and throw fireballs, but he forgot something that Ash will explain in the next line.) You get power from eating flowers and smoking mushrooms! (In Super Mario Bros., you can get fire power by getting the Fire Flower, and then you can throw fireballs at enemies. You can also increase in size by eating the mushrooms. Ash thinks eating flowers and eating mushrooms is weird for someone like Mario to do. "Mushrooms", or "Shrooms" are also a type of drugs.) You think you're superior? Ha! At least I HAVE a Mom, (In the Mario games, Mario's mom and dad is never seen, making him not having parents. Ash takes advantage of this and thinks that he isn't superior without the people that made him.) You may be the superstar but, Luigi's the bomb! (This is a reference to Mario Superstar Baseball, a Mario Baseball game. Ash states that even though Mario was in the title of the game and being the Superstar, he thinks that his brother, Luigi is better than him.) Mario: Your raps are good, but everyone can see, (Mario admits that Ash's raps are good, but the truth is something he will explain explain in the next line.) That you're just doing this cause you're jealous of me! (Referring to the last line, Mario says that even though Ash's raps are good, he is only doing this because he is jealous of Mario's fame and recognition.) You need to grow up, and maybe get a life, (Mario is telling Ash to stop being a ten year old kid and get a life by stop being addicted to Pokemon.) I'll Super Smash you so hard, it'll be the end of this fight! (Mario will super smash Ash so hard that this battle will finish automatically. This is a reference to Super Smash Bros. and it's sequels, Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl, which both featured Mario as a main character.) Category:Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Rap Meanings Category:Cam Greely Category:Jordan